


Backups

by captainmurca



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmurca/pseuds/captainmurca
Summary: Christen and Tobin try to be sensitive to Kelley's feelings.





	

"...and then I went back last week to get my stuff," Kelley finished, coughing to clear her throat. 

"I'm sorry, dude. That sucks," Tobin said from the other bed, falling back with a sigh while Christen rubbed Kelley's shoulder on the bed they sat on. Kelley had managed to get through the whole story without crying this time, which in and of itself made her feel better. 

"Yeah, but on the bright side, we're both single again at the same time for the first time in forever. We can go tear it up!"

"Uhh..." Tobin started, as Christen shot her a warning look from behind Kelley, "Absolutely! Wherever you are, bro, I'm there."

Christen breathed a short sigh of relief. She and Tobin had planned on telling Kelley about their budding relationship this camp, but decided against it when they got a series of drunken texts from Kelley talking about how being single was the most freeing feeling and how love was a marketing concept created by Hallmark to sell turkey (as the texts got worse, the lines between pre-holiday excitement and conspiracy theory began to blur). They had agreed they would wait to break their news to her once her recent breakup was a little less recent, but by the first night of camp it was already proving difficult, mostly because Tobin was a terrible liar. 

"How about you, Chris? Wanna come pick up chicks with me and Tobs? You'll get to see why they used to call us the Nutmeg Twins."

Christen couldn't hold back an eye roll at that assertion, answering, "Well, for one, I don't believe anyone ever called you that but you two -- what even? -- "

"It's because we got in between so many girls' --" Kelley interjected, before going silent at Christen's glare.

"--and two, are you sure you're ready to get back out there? It's okay to want to take some time for yourself. To recover."

Kelley gave a shrug and half an eye roll, but replied with slightly less bravado, "I'm okay. I just need to test the waters--not for anything serious."

Christen inspected her friend, as if looking for visible signs of damage, "Okay...if you say so..."

"I do," Kelley insisted, "and besides, it's not like I don't have my backup wives lined up and ready to go!" 

She grinned at both of them. Tobin laughed weakly as Christen leaned over to kiss Kelley's cheek. "Of course you do," she reassured her.

"Wait, what?" Tobin asked, looking confused and ignoring the look Christen sent her that said _please don't pick this moment to get jealous._ "Did you say wives?" 

Now Christen is also confused. "I'm not your only backup wife?"

Tobin sat up quickly. " _I'm_ not your only backup wife?"

"She's your backup wife too!" they said at the same time. 

"Uhh.." Kelley started.

"Kelley, you can't have two backup wives!" Christen said, looking scandalized. 

"Seriously, dude!" 

"Heh...ya...I definitely only have--I mean I can't believe I have _two_ whole backup wives," Kelley scrambled. 

"Kelley! You have to pick one!" Tobin looked indignant. 

"Why?" Kelley defended herself, "What if one of you falls through and gets married? I can't believe you guys don't have multiple backup wives. Seriously, Press, I would think with your planning abilities you would've thought this through."

Christen rolled her eyes and huffed in response.

"Here, look. I have a perfect idea. You two can just be each other's other backup!"

Tobin and Press's eyes met and both went wide.

"Uhh...I'm not sure, Kell--" Christen began.

"No, this is perfect," Kelley continued, having made up her mind. "Tobin, come over here and hold her hands so we can do the ceremony."

Tobin couldn't think of a good excuse as to why she couldn't be Christen's backup wife -- or at least one that didn't involve telling Kelley that they had been dating for almost a month now, and being backup married to your current girlfriend was a bit of an uncomfortable situation. So, she rolled her eyes and dragged her feet over to the other bed, sitting down and taking her girlfriend's hands while Christen looked down at her crossed legs, blushing. Tobin tried to catch her eye and get some sort of indication as to how she was supposed to behave here, but Kelley was already excitedly grabbing their wrists and sitting up straight to start her performance. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the pre-backup nuptial agreement of Tobin Powell Heath and Christen Annemarie Press, who agree to be lawfully wedded each other if either fails to find a wife and is still single by age 40."

"Jesus, Kelley, what were you, ordained online in backup marriages?" Christen interjected, finally looking up, but still avoiding Tobin's eyes.

"How many of these have you done?"

"Is this legally binding?"

"Shh. Would you two stop? I'm trying to give you a plan B for a life of happiness. Well, I guess plan C if we're counting me but--"

"Kelley," Christen removed her hands from Tobin's and put them on Kelley's outstretched forearm. "Look, I appreciate this, but you don't have to make us each other's backup wives."

"Yeah Kell," Tobin said, joining in on Christen's attempt to avoid this situation, "We each have you as our backup wife, and that's more than enough."

Kelley looked disappointed. "You guys don't want to get backup married?"

Christen tried to come up with an answer as Tobin looked at her hands in an attempt not to give them away. 

"C'mon, Chris, you can't tell me you don't want to marry this face," Kelley grabbed Tobin by the cheeks, smushing them together.

"I mean--I--" Christen stuttered.

"Tobs," Kelley released Tobin's face and slapped her lightly, as if trying to wake her up, "Pressy would be a great backup wife! Look how hot she is!"

Christen glared at Kelley. Tobin just tried not to check out the girl across from her. 

"Seriously, Tobito. I know she seems like kind of a prude sometimes--"

"Hey!"

"--but the sweetest ones are always the wildest--"

"Kelley!" Christen protested. Tobin blushed and stared at the ceiling. She began listing off Arsenal's 1988 starting 11 in her head, so as to distract herself from her girlfriend's decided lack-of-prudishness and try to keep her expression neutral.

"What, Chris? What's wrong with Tobin? Do you not think she's marriage material?"

"Of course I do!" Christen said as Tobin's eyes shot up to meet hers. "I just..." she trailed off as Tobin's eyes softened and she sent Christen a shy smile. The blush still sat in her cheeks from Kelley's unintentional teasing and Christen melted a little at how pretty she looked. 

Kelley looked back and forth between them with her head on a swivel and gasped. "You two fucked! That's why you won't get backup married!"

Tobin rolled her eyes at Kelley's blunt phrasing, which made Christen giggle. 

Kelley squinted and looked between her friends again. She gasped a second time. "Wait! No! You two are fucking!"

When neither of them tried to deny it, she kept going. "I can't believe this! How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?! How long has this been going on?"

"Slow down, Kell," Christen grabbed Kelley's wrist gently. "We were going to tell you today, but we wanted to be sensitive about your breakup."

"Sensitive? To me? You want to know what was insensitive, was not letting me in on this hot gossip! Oh my God, everyone is going to flip out about this. Who else knows?" she turned toTobin with wide eyes. "Does everyone else know but me?"

"No way dude. We've barely told anyone yet," Tobin explained, shaking her head. "I mean, Allie knows, but even she found out by accident. She has a key to my apartment and she walked into my kitchen to find Chris in nothing but my 09 NCAA Champs t shirt."

Kelley looked at Christen, affronted. "You wore a Tar Heels shirt! And from that game!"

"Hey, look, she doesn't have a lot of clothes, alright! Everything she owns is either a jersey or UNC gear, and she was wearing her "World Champions" t shirt at the time."

Kelley grumbled and still looked miffed, until she turned to Tobin, smirking. "Damn, Tobs, you really wear that t shirt everywhere--"

She was cut off by a knock at the door, and a call of "Movie starts in 2 minutes!" from what sounded like Moe.

Kelley sighed, but still looked giddy. "Well. I guess we'll have to listen to more of Christen's ho stories later."

"Hey," Tobin stuck out her chin, half jokingly, as they all got up to leave the room, "How about you don't talk to my girlfriend like that?" She threw a weak punch toward the middle of Kelley's back. 

Kelley turned around as her smile grew wide and her eyebrows crept up her forehead. "You guys are girlfriends? This is so cute! I really need to hear how this happened."

Tobin and Christen just blushed and glanced at each other, smiling slightly. 

"And dude," Kelley nodded at Tobin and reached out her fist, "Nice."

Tobin accepted the fist bump with a nod of her own, and they both started toward the door again. 

"Hey," Christen complained, "Why don't I get a fist bump?"

Kelley glanced at Tobin quickly and tried to hide her grin. "Sorry, Pressy. This just isn't very impressive coming from you. I mean, c'mon, Tobin?"

Tobin made half an attempt to look offended, but just laughed while kicking Kelley in the back of the knee. She turned to Christen and kissed her on the cheek. "She's right, babe. You're out of my league."

"Aww..." Kelley turned back with her hand on the door, "You called her babe. Goddammit," she sighed.

"What?" Christen asked, growing concerned that maybe they had, in fact, told Kelley too quickly.

"I can't fucking believe I lost my two best backup wives in one go!"

They all laughed and walked out to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like f.r.i.e.n.d.s., but I stole their concept anyway.


End file.
